Ruined Reputation
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Animals are the third most common choice of smuggling. Ninel has not been noticing that her uncle Oleg is a world renowned animal smuggler. He has been bringing gifts to his lovely niece that came from body parts of nearly extinct animals. What his his purpose of these gifts and why is Ninel being targeted as an animal murderer. Da Xiang is going find out soon enough. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"Ninel," said an older man.

A twenty-two year old year old woman with shoulder length vermilion colored haired turned her head over to see a Russian man with short blonde hair and goatee. He held out an small, but elaborate cherry wood colored box, which made the young Eurasian woman a bit curious.

"What is inside the box Uncle Oleg?" questioned the twenty-two year old woman.

The man known as Oleg simply responds back, "I bought the most expensive hair sticks from South Africa."

He opened up the box and revealed a pair of beautiful handcrafted ivory hair sticks in front of his niece. Ninel was indeed impressed by this and accepts the gift. It has been a while since her uncle had actually done something right for a change in her perspective. The beautiful Eurasian woman was completely badly informed for the fact that her Uncle Oleg was in a dangerous business that can affect her mother's businesses. The medium blonde haired man walked out of the room and Ninel closed the door. She sighed to herself and placed the hair sticks on top of a small marble vanity table.

"_Something seems to be off about my uncle and the gifts I had been getting lately," _said Ninel in her thoughts, _"first the faux Amur Leopard fur coat, the faux turtle shell combs, and now the these hair sticks… I do not know what to about it."_

As Oleg was walked out from his niece's room, he then looked over at a familiar twenty-three year old Chinese man walking towards him A faux smile appeared on the older Russian man's face as emerald colored eyes looked over at the Eurasian man there.

Oleg simply asked, "Are you looking for Ninel right now Da Xiang?"

"Yes I am Oleg," responded Da Xiang.

The Russian man stated, "Ninel is getting ready for the gala right now and you should respect her privacy."

Da Xiang seemed a bit puzzled by her uncle's response. The last time her uncle talked with Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader was during the engagement party three months ago. As he recalled, the Russian bastard took out a knife from the roasted pork and tried to kill him. It definitely was a bit tad suspicious that Oleg would act so generous towards the Chinese blader. He walked away from Da Xiang's sight and the twenty-three year old man looked over at the Russian man.

"What the hell are you hiding from Ninel?" questioned Da Xiang.

Back inside the room, Ninel looked over at the mirror and saw the dress that she was wearing. It was a simple pale teal colored strapless dress with a ivory colored floral waist belt. Her signature vermilion colored hair was in a French Bun with the ornamented ivory hair sticks on her hair. She does put on the hair sticks that her Uncle Oleg got her. She sighed to herself until she heard a knock on the door. As she approached the door, Ninel slowly opened the door and Da Xiang looked over and saw her there. There was a small false smile on the twenty-two year old woman's face.

"Is something wrong Ninel?" asked Da Xiang to his fiancée.

Ninel sighed and said, "It is the gifts that my Uncle Oleg has been giving me. Since our engagement party a few months ago, he bought me a faux Amur Leopard fur coat."

"Gifts?"

"That is not all and he got me turtle hair combs two months ago and now these ivory hair sticks," commented the Eurasian woman.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I do not know to honest because it is nice to give me all these gifts, but I feel bad wearing them though," stated Ninel.

Da Xiang saw how difficult the situation was until his emerald eyes saw a rock coming towards her. The glass shattered and Da Xiang pulled his fiancée out of the way and they saw the damage that was done. The rock had a note attached to it and Ninel looked over at the note and it said _Asesina de Animales_. Ninel dropped the note and started to turn pale, which made Da Xiang worry about her.

"What happened?" asked Da Xiang.

Ninel stuttered, "I-I a-am accused of b-being an a-animal m-murderer."

Da Xiang now speculated that the gifts that Ninel got from her uncle were made from nearly extinct animals. The faux Amur Leopard fur coat was actually made from the pelt of actual leopard itself, which is actually real fur. As for the hair combs and hair sticks, he thought that the combs were made from the shell of the Hawksbill Turtle and the hair sticks from the horn of the Black Rhino.

"The gifts your uncle gave you were results of items that animals people smuggle around," commented Da Xiang.

The Eurasian woman stated, "You think that my uncle smuggled and killed animals to get other to make them into elaborate gifts."

"Most likely, but why though?" wondered the older Chinese man.

Ninel suddenly realized and exclaimed, "Bychkov Enterprises of course. My uncle got only five percent of the shares of my family's companies. My mother gave Megumi and I thirty-five percent each of the shares, which makes us on top."

The Eurasian woman suddenly felt something hit her towards her shoulder. A bullet went through the Eurasian woman's right shoulder and blood oozed from her shoulder. Da Xiang approached his fallen fiancee and saw how weak she looked. He looked over frantically until the door opened. Mrs. Bychkov rushed inside and saw her daughter bleeding from her bullet wound.

"We need to take her to the hospital," commented Da Xiang.

Mrs. Bychkov said, "I agree with you and I wondered how this happened."

"Your brother is smuggling animals to ruin your companies reputation and Ninel is the main target," responded Da Xiang.

* * *

**This ends the first part of this two-shot. I had a bit of inspiration for this particular two-shot from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Season 10 Episode 7, which is called Wildlife. It was about smuggling animals and I wanted to incorporate Ninel's uncle as a world renowned animal smuggler. We are see how Ninel is going to be able to handle the situation.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bright and intense lights were shining so brightly from the hospital room. Da Xiang sat down by his fiancée's bed side. It had been about a day since news broke out that his love was animal murderer. He, along with Mrs. Bychkov and Mr. Velasquez believed that Ninel was innocent. Goldenrod colored eyes opened up, which brought the Chinese's man attention. She looked over at her right and saw the IV dripping on her right arm. There were also bandages on the location of where the young Eurasian woman was shot.

"Thank go-"

Ninel commented, "It is over for me Da Xiang. My reputation has be ruined for good since the news has gone around worldwide that I smuggle and kill nearly extinct animals to create luxury goods."

"Ninel you know well that you are not that type of person that would do such a thing. Your reputation will be restored somehow," said Da Xiang.

The vermilion haired Spaniard-Russian asked, "How Da Xiang?"

Da Xiang looked over and saw the concerned expression that the vermilion haired young lady had. He knew well what her uncle did may completely ruin his niece's reputation for good. Calling Ninel a threat to animals was a devious insult especially for those who loved and respected the extinct animals. His right hand clutched into a fist, which brought his fiancee's attention.

Da Xiang stated, "I am going to go in the animal smuggling business to expose your uncle and prove you are innocent."

"No Da Xiang. You do not have to do this for me," replied the Eurasian woman to the man she is about to marry, "if you do this and my uncle finds out, you will die."

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader approached Ninel and placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

The dual haired Asian man said, "I will do this because I cannot see you being attacked by others who think you are showing off your gifts to world. Your innocence is more important at the moment and I do not want you to end up being hurt the entire time."

Ninel disapproved of her fiancé doing something that is worth risking his own life. She grabbed onto the blanket that covered a part of her body and trembled lightly. Her hands formed into fists and tears appeared from the vermilion haired woman and Da Xiang looked over at her. He knew that his fiancée feared the worst for him, but he had no other option.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later- In Beijing**

Oleg saw the many caged animals that were there. From exotic birds to glamorous primates, the Russian animal smuggler had it all. Da Xiang stood there wearing a black and red expensive business suit with expensive black Italian leather dress shoes on. His black and yellow hair was tied into a ponytail and it was well kept. His yellow highlights were dyed black. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader was now known as Zheng Li, an influential businessman and aficionado of luxury goods. His emerald colored eyes were concealed by a pair of expensive sunglasses with dark lens. There was glass of Mai Tai on the table, which belonged to Chinese business man. Oleg on the other hand had a White Russian, which was the Russian's favorite drink.

"Zhen Li, I need to ask you something," stated Oleg.

Zheng Li asked, "What it is Mr. Bychkov?"

"What are interested in?" questioned the Russian Animal smuggler.

The Chinese business man commented, "A Russian Sable fur coat for my lovely wife and also 46 kilograms of Black Ivory Coffee for me."

"You have very great tastes Mr. Chang. Three Russian Sables are coming here today from Serbia and we already stocked up on Black Ivory Coffee," said Oleg to his newest customer.

Zheng Li smiled and thought about the objective of the mission. He knew well that he needed to know about what were Oleg's objectives.

* * *

_"I am surprised that you are letting me borrow one your suits Caesar," I said and I looked over at the suit that I wore._

_Caesar commented, "It is not a problem at all because you are trying to save Ninel's reputation and prove her innocence. I was indeed shocked to know that some liked this had to happen."_

_"At least you are one of the few who also believe that she is considered to be innocent," I responded back._

_The older Italian man stated, "After I heard this, I could not believe that it was true because Ninel is not the type of person who does something like this."_

_"That is which I suspect that Ninel's uncle had to do something with this," I __commented_

_ Caesar agreed with him because the blonde haired Italian man always had a bad feeling about the blonde haired Russian man since their first encounter. I understood how he felt because Oleg was nowhere near from a friendly person. With the numerous insults that he had faced in the past five years, it was time for Oleg Bychkov to pay for them. Then a technical advisor appeared with a wire set for the security team came over and attached under the collar of the suit jacket. I knew that it was a risky mission, but I had to do it._

_Caesar said, "You will be known as Zheng Li Chang, an infamous Chinese business man who is an aficionado of luxury goods. You have a lovely wife and a daughter."_

* * *

Zheng Li looked over at him and saw the poor animals were in cages. A strong Russian man appeared with three Russian Sables in the cages. The arrivals of the three Russians Sables were quick, much both the Chinese business man and Oleg's surprise.

"We finally got the three sables alright," said the Russian man.

Oleg stated, "Kill them immediately and remove their fur."

"So quickly Oleg," responded the strong Russian man.

The notorious Russian smuggler replied, "Yes because Mr. Chang requested a Russian Sable fur coat for his lovely wife."

He then looked over at the strict Chinese man and took the cage immediately. Mr. Chang was impressed by this and then took out a briefcase of money and he opened it. Around a million dollars were in the suitcase, which made Oleg smile.

"You know how much all of this cost Mr. Chang," wondered Oleg.

Mr. Chang responded, "50,600 for the 46 kilos of Black Ivory Coffee and about 500,00 for the coat."

"You are a very smart fellow Mr. Chang," said the blonde haired Russian.

A maid appears and placed two plates with a savory meat with a delectable mandarin orange sauce on top.

Oleg said, "I hope you are a fan of peafowl meat Mr. Chang because this meat comes from the Java Peafowl."

"Never tried it before," simply replied the Chinese businessman.

"I see and you know I have been in the animal smuggling business for twenty plus years since it brings good money. I have this niece that works for my sister's corporation and I have stained her reputation by creating news that she has the pleasure of killing animals to create luxury goods for herself," stated Oleg.

Suddenly the door slammed open and armored policemen were surrounding the warehouse. Both men stood up and saw the amount of police officers her.

"Oleg Bychkov, you are under arrest for animal smuggling, selling illegal animal goods, and blackmail," said the police officer.

Oleg yelled, "Get off of me! Zheng Li, help me out of this."

He smiled and removed his sunglasses, which shocked the Russian man. His expression changed and there was a huge amount of rage from the older man's look. Zheng Li Chang was actually Da Xiang Wang from Team Wang Hu Zhong.

"You fucking bastard!" yelled the infuriated Russian man.

Da Xiang commented, "Why are you blaming me for something you were unaware of? You knew well that your animal smuggling business nearly killed my fiancee."

The Chinese man walked away from Oleg and shut his eyes. His task was done and he hoped that everything is going to be alright for Ninel. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader sighed to himself and walked outside from the warehouse. As he looked up the sky, a familiar person approached him. He lowered his head and his emerald eyes looked over at pair of goldenrod colored eyes.

"Ninel…" muttered Da Xiang.

Ninel said, "Thank you Da Xiang. I never thought that would actually do this for me."

"Neither would I, but I had to," responded Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

Ninel understood that he had done this for her of course. He would since he is a very loyal person and he wanted to protect those who loved the most. She approached him and lightly kissed him on lips. The black haired Chinese man placed his arms around Ninel's waist and kissed her back. As they parted from the kiss, the police officer who arrested Oleg Bychkov appeared.

"Everything is going to be alright Ms. Velasquez and we are going to spread the news about your uncle's attempt of blackmailing you for being part of the animal smuggling chain," stated the officer

Ninel nonchalantly said, "Thank you very much and I appreciate your hard work to stop all of this."

* * *

**This is the second and last chapter of Ruined Reputation. For now, read and review.**


End file.
